memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Gene Roddenberry quotes
Source & Copyright notice Quotes taken from Susan Sackett website: Star Trek Memoir Insidetrek Log, Gene Roddenberry assistant during 17 years,with its gracious permission: from: Susan Sackett to: Denis Conruyt date : 02/26/2007 17:49 object : Re: Gene quotes Hello Denis, Thank you for writing! It is fine for you to use a number of the quotes, but I would prefer that you not use all 52 of them, as this would detract from my site. How about 20? Would that do? ... Merci beaucoup! Susan Why Um, why does this exist? --OuroborosCobra talk 16:00, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Stop sniping. --Bp 16:03, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hello, too (could I speak? last, a conflict of edit on this page, thx). This topic has been discussed into the Forum. --StarTrekMan( Discuter | ) 16:11, 9 March 2007 (UTC) < lots of trouble with my logins between en/fr interfaces, I abandon. :::Can you add a link to that forum discussion? It's apparently not here, and I couldn't find it on MA/fr. I see that this quote template is included in the Roddenberry article over there - why not add the quotes directly instead? -- Cid Highwind 16:17, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::Forum:Roddenberry quotes - what are the values and the message of Star Trek? BTW, having a template is handy when you want to include them onto your personal user page. --StarTrekMan( Discuter | ) 17:03, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :I don't think that there should be a random quote in an article, and there are so many that it might be too much to list all of them on the page. Maybe it could be a main page item or something. --Bp 16:28, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::Not that much: it' only ~20 of them. Some articles are far up above the length of it, hum? --StarTrekMan( Discuter | ) 17:03, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Bp, quit making personal attacks on other editors. Had this been created as an article, I would have said nothing and just waited. I was curious why this was created as a template. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:36, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::Psst, I have another project: it will clutter MA with tons of quotes. It's just the beginning! Just... kidding... although: take a look on the french Accueil webpage regarding the french Trek quotes --StarTrekMan( Discuter | ) 17:03, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Maybe 20 isn't too many, but having an "article" which has section with random text in it just seems wrong somehow. Including all 20 is better than having the random thing, IMHO. And Cobra, it wasn't a personal attack, you are sniping, stop doing it. --Bp 18:20, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::"just seems wrong somehow": why? including all 20 will unbalance the Gene article style and is too much for it. If you understand well how it works, you get both: a random quote and all the listing. --StarTrekMan( Discuter | ) 22:22, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Yes, you are making an attack. If I was sniping, I would have put this up for deletion. All I did was ask a question, and from the looks of it a good one. Get off your high horse. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:25, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, regarding Cid Highwind and Bp remarks: we could take the quote listing out from the template into a separate article, if you want. But I'd like to keep the random function in the template. At first, I didn't want to make separate locations for easy maintenance. --StarTrekMan( Discuter | ) 09:29, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not sure about the possible context in which a random Roddenberry quote would make sense. What exactly is being suggested here? :::*Any article that needs a Roddenberry quote? No - articles should be deterministic, their content shouldn't change randomly between calls. :::*Any Portal page, including the main page? Perhaps, if it isn't just a gimmick. This should be moved to a portal subpage in that case, though. :::-- Cid Highwind 12:30, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :: gimmick? Nope: at first, I thought these Roddenberry quotes could be put on the Main Page but because it doesn't respect the POV of MA, I backed off from this concept except for "in-view" quotes. You know, random quotes are simply a way to present things and that's all (a sort of hook!): when you discover one, you may be interested in reading the whole bunch; that's the purpose of the 'see other quotes' link. "articles should be deterministic": if this is a rule of MA I didn't see, Im sorry. Where to find it please? So, what do we do about these quotes? Which portal subpage do you suggest? Are we gonna split random from regular quotes? Besides, are people interested in "quotes of the day" like on the ST website page and on the french Accueil webpage (for this, I turned on "speaker labels": var explicitQuotes = 2; in MediaWiki:Monobook.js)? --StarTrekMan( Discuter | ) 09:06, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::re:"articles=deterministic". No, we don't have a policy for that - I thought it would be common sense... We are trying to be an encyclopedia - we should use specific quotes where they make sense, not let a random number generator decide which one of a long list of quotes (that are random to begin with) is presented to a reader. Add to that the fact that, should this randomly chosen quote be a good one and the same reader wants to find it again later, he probably won't. So, I really think it might be better to choose 3-4 quotes that really mean something and place them on the Roddenberry article than to let the machine decide... -- Cid Highwind 17:53, 12 March 2007 (UTC) convert :"I would like to write and create other things. I would hate to have just ''Star Trek on my tombstone." :: - 'Eugene Wesley Roddenberry, '''from a conversation with me in the late 1970s Emphasis mine. Who is ME in this context? — Morder 21:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC)